It all starts with a ring
by Rjvamp 369
Summary: Peddie fic involving engagements,marriage,college,pregnancys and babies.Please,please,please REVEIW.If you have any suggestions or ideas don't be afraid to say! :)
1. The Park

Patricia's POV

I was lying on the sofa in the living room of Anubis house completely in my own world until I heard this slightly annoying yet comforting voice.

'Patricia?' someone said as I made the effort to turn my head to face the person who was my annoying yet loveable boyfriend, Eddie Miller. 'What do you want weasel?' I said using my most argumentative voice.' Woah, yacker no need to get angry, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight?' Eddie replied preparing for one of my classic comebacks.

'I'm not agreeing to that until you tell me where we are going weasel' I said shooting one of my glares directly at him. He didn't look surprised because of course he knew this was classic me.

'It's a surprise, and even if you say you're not coming, we both know you are gonna come anyway, so I'll meet you here at 7:00, later yacker' A before I could open my mouth to protest he planted a kiss on me, it was sweet but quick and when we parted I began to say something but he was gone, god Patricia you're becoming soft!

Eddie's POV

Come on Eddie get your act together! You'll be fine!She's the love of your life for god sakes! I was scared, so i began to put my hand in my pocket to feel the little black box that contained something that if accepted could change my future. I looked at the clock, it was 6:30. I began to get ready, i slid on a plain red shirt, baggy blue jeans, my black leather jacket and of corse my black sneakers. I walked over to the mirror.' You can do this Eddie' i said to myself 'come on you can do this'. I looked at the clock once more, it was 6:55, I placed my hand in my pocket to feel the little black box one more time then headed done the stairs to meet Eddie you're becoming soft!

Patricia's POV

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Eddie. Where are we going? Why do I feel nervous? Me and Eddie have been on lots of dates before,so why does this one feel different? I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up,it was Eddie. He looked great In that leather jacket but I would never admit it to him.'Finally! Took you long enough' I said trying my best to sound a little cheesed off because he was 2 minutes late,I know that sounds petty but that's just who I am.'Sorry yacker,I was um...nevermind,anyway we have a special date to attend to' he smirked. 'You still haven't told me where we're going' I said but was interrupted by a sweet kiss pressing against my lips'I told you yacker it's surprise' he whispered these words in my ear which made me shiver and he knew it.

Eddie's POV

God,yacker looked beautiful!She was wearing a dark blue dress,black pixie boots and a locket that I had given her for her birthday last year,we began to head out the door of Anubis house to head to Patricia's surprise date.'Are we there yet Slimeball?' Yacker teased.I looked up at her then I looked in front of me to see our destination...the park.'yes we are here yacker' I said turning to her once more'really...the park? No offense Eddie but this was your big suprise' I smiled at her disappointed expression. 'Look left' I said,knowing I was looking smug but didn't care

Patricia's POV

I turned to my left to see a candle lit dinner for for two,it looked beautiful!I walked closer to see a menu on the table

Starter:Pancakes

Main:Hoagie

Pudding:Ice cream

I smiled to myself letting out a giggle and then turned to Eddie who was also smiling.I stared at him in a way that I never had before...God I love this boy!I walked to him and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear 'best date ever,I love you so much' and this time I made him shiver and I knew it.I pulled out of the hug and pressed my lips to his to be met with a warm,soft and electrifying kiss that went on for a while but then I broke it 'As much as I love you right now,I'm hungry' he smiled at me ,best date ever!

Eddie's POV

Me and Patricia sat down at the table. I stared at her god she did look beautiful. I can do this. I can really do this 'so um...yacker I got something I need to ask you.' I said handing her a plate of pancakes.'anything weasel' she said not taking her eyes off the pancakes.I began to feel the little black box again as I slid my hand into my pocket.'weasel,you ok?' I looked at yacker who just had to notice my discomfort.'yeah yacker,I'm good. You know I love you right?' I said, she was glaring at me now.'of course I do and I love you too! Eddie what's going on?are you ok?' She looked into my eyes looking seriously concerned.'yeah I'm just nervous,thats all' I said,feeling my heart beat get faster and faster.'Eddie what are you nervous abo...oh god' I looked at Patricia then I looked at myself realizing I was kneeling on the ground holding the little black box,I opened it to reveal a diamond ring engraved with the words 'yacker and weasel 4ever' 'Patricia Williamson,I love you so much, you're my yacker, would you do me the honour of of my being a beautiful wife ?'I closed my eyes preparing for the answer.


	2. Engaged

Patricia's P.O.V

I stared at Eddie,then at the ring,then back to Eddie. How could this happen!?I'm 17 years old!What about college!He'll go back America and I'll stay here this could never work!It's not possible...is it?I meen I do love him more than anything in the world...no Patricia!you can't,think girl think!I continued to stare at Eddie' Yes...wait no...wait yes!No,I don't know!oh God Eddie!No Patricia keep calm,' I took a deep breath'Yes,definetly yes!'Eddie looked like he had just been slapped,he began to stand up'you had me worried there yacker' he said not taking his eyes off my finger as he slipped the ring on.'yeah sorry it's just my mind was spinning,I meen this is crazy!But I love you and...' I was cut off by Eddie'yacker,for once could you please stop yacking' we smiled at eachother,he leaned in and brushed his lips on mine,it began as a soft gentle kiss but it gradually became a passionate makeout ,he began to kiss my neck and chest,he placed his hand underneath my shirt then it hit me,I grabbed his hand 'wait,as much as I love this,we're in a park!'Eddie just smiled at me 'sorry yacker,come on we better head back,it's almost 10'he held out his hand wich I grabbed and we walked happily back to Anubis ,I love this boy!

Eddie's P.O.V

She said yes!God she said yes! God I feel so arrived back at Anubis house together,it was 10:14,oops.'ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow yacker' I kissed her gently,she tasted of the pancakes I made wich caused me to smile into the pulled back.'whats wrong' I asked wondering if she was having second thoughts 'nothing,just a little tired' she looked grabbed my shirt then pulled me in for another kiss.'victor could come down those stairs any second!' She whispered.'come on' I said and pulled her into my room,Fabian was asleep,I pulled yacker onto the bed with me'Eddie what are you doing?'she I pulled her into my chest and began to hug her 'let's sleep like this tonight' i whispered in her ear.I heard her groan quietly but felt her nod against my fell asleep instantly.


	3. They will find out sometime

Patricia's P.O.V

I yawned loudly as I rubbed my eyes.I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was 6:53am,I groaned and rolled over to face Eddie who was fast asleep.I pulled myself out of Eddie's bed trying not to wake him but it didn't work 'yacker,what are you doing?'he moaned with his eyes barely open' going back to my room,if victor sees me walking out of here this morning,we're both screwed' He closed his eyes and nodded.I gently opened the door to the hallway and ran back to my room and collapsed on the bed.

Eddie's P.O.V

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm !I dragged my self out of bed and threw on my school uniform.'Just 2 months till graduation' I said to myself as I started to walk to the living room, the breakfast table was full of food.I was about to grab a couple pancakes before I was distracted 'so,how was the Peddie date?'I turned to see Amber with a huge smile on her face,'it was fine'I said,I didn't tell Amber about the engagement because I wasn't sure if Patricia wanted people to know know yet,Amber looked disappointed'just fine!oh come on Eddie even Patricia can give more detail than that!'Amber moaned staring at me hopefully 'sorry Amber,gotta go' I darted past her and began to walk to school.

Patricia's P.O.V

I rumaged through my locker to find my science book,were was Eddie this morning?'Hey yacker' I turned to see Eddie.'Hey where we're you this morning' I asked a little concerned 'right,sorry Amber was being annoying so I came to school early' I looked at him thoughtfully 'people are gonna find out sometime,I meen we still haven't told our parents!'I shuddered at the sheer thought of how they'd react.'ok,your right,let's say you call your parents tonight and I'll call my mum and then I'll talk to Dad tomorrow,deal?' I didn't want to agree but I knew my parents would have to find out sometime.'Deal'


	4. the phone call

**later that day**

Patricia's P.O.V

'Hello' my entire body began to shake at the sound of my mum's voice 'hey mum it's me'These words barely made it through my mouth!God this is gonna be hard. 'Patricia,honey,are you ok you sound a little flustered' she said.I took a deep breath,come on Patricia,you can do this! 'Mum,I have something very important to tell you.' I spoke loudly this time but no confidence was found in my voice what so ever. 'What is it?What have you done!?'She sounded angry...crap,nice going Patricia!'Mum,...I'm getting married' The words came spitting out like rockets, the other end of the phone was dead silent 'Mum?..look I know it's a shock but...mum! Answer the damn phone!'I screamed,the tension was killing me 'Patricia Williamson,how could you say yes!Don't you realize what this will do to your future,do you know how limited your choices will be!? And above all your 17!' My mum sounded like she was gonna shoot the next person who walked through her front door 'I'll be 18 on the wedding day' I whispered,why!why would I say that!way to make a situation worse Patricia! 'We'll see what your farther has to say about this!' then she hung up...crap.

Eddie's P.O.V

'Hello' my mom's voice sounded more strict then usual...crap.'Mom it's me,Eddie,I got something to tell you' I said trying to sound confident 'what is it honey?' My mom's voice now sounded inocent and sweet. 'Mom' I took a deep breath 'I'm engaged' I started panicking,Mabey this wasn't such a good idea 'wha...you're...whe...ur...I don't understand. Your 17, don't you think you could wait?And since when have you been a big fan of commitment!?,does your farther know about this?' My mom sounded confused 'no I haven't told dad yet but I plan to tommorrow..so are you ok with this?' God, I'm on thin ice right now! 'I just hope you know what you're doing Eddie' then my mom hung up the phone,how bad can it be? Who am I kidding,I'm screwed!

Patricia's P.O.V

I began to walk down the hall, the phone call with my mum whirling around in my head but suddenly i was yanked on the arm 'Hey!watch it' I yelled at the person, i turned to see Amber(just what I need) 'What did I just here! Are you and Eddie engaged!?' Amber yelled.'Keep your voice down barbie!I cant believe you were eavsdroping this hole time!' I was so annoyed,i meen im always annoyed with Amber but this was too much. 'I wasn't eavsdroping! I was spying with purpose.' Amber stated now looking a little scared, after all i did have a reputation.'Look Amber just dont go blabbing ok or, so help me,I will bitch slap you so hard your face will be like a baboons ass for a month!' I hissed


	5. telling

Eddie's P.O.V

I started walking down the hall as I spotted Patricia 'Hey yacker,how did it go with your mom?' I said,she turned 'oh great! She always wanted to go to a teen wedding! How do you think it went!?' I was a little taken back back by her reply,but it was Patricia.'wow,I was only asking,it didn't go well with my mom either.' I said trying to use my calmest tone because I could sense her bad mood.'look as much as I love talking about our parents, we have a bigger bigger problem,Amber knows,she was eavesdropping' my mouth dropped,I wasn't ready for people to know...was I? 'You know she can't keep her mouth shut, right' I stated. Patricia looked at me.'Well,I don't know,I threatened her pretty good' I couldn't help but smile to that but then I became serious again 'be serious Patricia,it's Amber' Patricia stared at the ground 'Mabey its time we tell people' she mumbled then looked up at me again.'If that's what you want' I said trying to sound confident but if im honest I'm scared out of my mind to tell people.

Patricia's P.O.V

'Is it what you want?I want you to be ok with this Eddie.' Eddie looked up at me and smiled 'of course I'm ok with it' He whispered.I could tell he wasn't.'ok,let's tell them...at dinner' I said quietly.'ok,at dinner it is' I looked directly at Eddie who was still smiling then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek 'I love you weasel' I whispered barely hearing my words,but Eddie could hear the sound of every letter.'I love you to yacker'

**At dinner**

Eddie's P.O.V

Everybody was sat around the dinner table eating.I was sat next to Patricia who seemed strangely calm considering the situation.I began to concentrate on the hoagie I made infront of me when yacker nudged nudged me, this was it,I thought.'so,I have some news' I blurted out,everyone around the table raised their heads 'Now can we talk to them about it?'Jerome asked,what was he talking about?'Yes' Amber said.'wait a minute,Amber you told them!'Patricia screamed looking like a bull ready to charge.'I'm sorry Patricia but you can't tell me a secret as big as this and expect me to keep it' Amber stated but Patricia's expression became angrier 'I didn't tell you Amber!you were eavesdropping!'Patricia yelled 'I wasn't eavesdropping!I was spying with purpose!'Amber was now yelling too 'wow everybody calm down!'I shouted,then the room went quiet 'dibs on maid of honour!' Joy squeeked which made everybody laugh. All I have to do do now is tell my dad...how hard could that be?


	6. bitter sweet

**The next day**

Eddie's P.O.V

I started to shake as I made my way to dad's office,this is it,I thought,come on Eddie,you can do this.I got to the office door and knocked 'come in' my dad's voice sounded gentle ,he's in a good mood!yes!I walked through the door 'hey dad' i said trying to sound casual 'oh Eddison! Sit down,how can I help you' a smile stretched across dad's face as I made myself comfy on the chair opposite him. 'ur,I have big news and I'm not sure how you're going to take it' I muttered now staring at the ground.'oh well,what is it?' He replied still sounding happy.I took a deep breath,lifted my head up to look at at him,here goes nothing 'Patricia and I are..um..en..ugh...we're engaged' the words literary hurt when I said them.I stared at my dad,his eyes where wide and his mouth was open,he looked like he had just seen a ghost 'wha...you're...whe...ur...I...like engaged to be married?'my dad stuttered 'Well,that is the only engaged there is' I murmered.'what did your mother say about this?' My dad asked,not looking at me 'she said she hopes I know what I'm doing' I said and as I did my dad looked up at me and looked me directly in the eye 'I hope you know what you're doing to...you may go' and with that I got up and let.

Patricia's P.O.V

God,I hope Eddie was ok.I guess it's only sweety,there's not really much he can do...right?I collapsed on the sofa in Anubis house and stared up at the ceiling.'hey trixie' I turned to see Alfie 'oh,hey Alfie,have you seen Eddie?'I asked 'no,but I've seen something better'Alfie said smiling.'what have you seen?'I sighed then Alfie pointed to the dinner table 'Trudy's cupcakes!'Alfie screamed.I should have guessed.I pulled myself off the sofa and walked out to the hallway and as I did Eddie came crashing through the front door.'Eddie!'I yelled giving him a hug.'how did it go?'I asked.'it actually went better then expected' Eddie said pulling out of the hug.'Well that's great right?'I asked noticing Eddie's distressed expression. 'Yeah...of course it is' he said pulling me in for a kiss which I instantly melted into,it was soft and warm,I never wanted it to end 'wow! Peddie kiss!' me and Eddie broke apart 'Amber...hi' I muttered still angry at her. 'Look Patricia I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to tell,please let me come to the wedding' Amber pleaded which made me and Eddie giggle.'of course I forgive you Ambs' I then ran over and gave me a hug 'wow,I don't do Amber hugs' Amber laughed 'get over yourself' Amber said still hugging me.I glanced at Eddie who was just smiling.


	7. The dress

**4 w****eeks later(so kt is here,ambers here,nina has left but,spoiler,she comes back!,willow isn't here)**

Patricia's P.O.V

'But Patricia you can't have a black dress!are you crazy!it's a wedding!'Amber and Joy moaned. 'Personally,I think it's a good idea' kt said then joy and Amber glared at her 'or not' kt mumbled trying anything to avoid their glare. 'Ok, this is the deal.I will wear a white dress as long as you wear whatever brides maid dress I tell you guys to wear...deal?'I stated,kt smiled and nodded but Amber and Joy stuttered a little before nodding to.'hey guys! Sorry I'm late!' We all turned to see mara 'hey,were have you been?' I asked. 'I was studying but more importantly, has Amber talked you out of the black dress!?' I laughed 'Yes she has with the help of joy' I replied watching a huge smile fall on Mara's face 'yay!so what we talking now?' Mara asked 'I was thinking we take Patricia on her very first dress shop!' Amber shouted excited as all the other girls did girly screams but I just sighed,here we go,I thought

**At the dress shop**

Still Patricia's P.O.V

'Oh my God,try this dress trish' kt screeched holding out a beautiful white dress in front of me 'wow,thanks kt it looks beautiful!' I took the dress out of her hands and slid into the changing dress fit perfectly,I looked at myself in the mirror,I hate to blow my own trumpet but I looked hot!the dress was fitted but puffed out at the bottom,it was strapless and had white diamond like jewels along the lining. 'Come on Patricia,we want to see you' Joy moaned. I sighed hard so they could hear it but I secretly wanted to see their reaction.I stepped out of the changing room to face the other girls '..wow..oh..my...God...Patricia you look beautiful!' Joy screamed,then kt,mara and joy ran towards me giving me me hugs then we all looked at Amber who was just standing there. 'Well?' I asked,Amber gazed into my eyes and said 'I approve' we all laughed.


	8. Graduation

**Morning of graduation**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I did it! I made it! This was my time. The graduation ceremony is in a couple of hours and I will be there.I was in such a good mood nothing could ruin it!I walked over to the kitchen to make myself a hoagie when...'Eddie!' I jumped giving out a yell whilst having a mini heart attack.I turned to see Patricia laughing like crazy 'Jesus,Patricia!Don't do that!'I said sternly but she continued to laugh then she saw my serious look 'awww,was little Eddie scared' she teased 'no! You just surprised me' I said then she laughed a little again before leaning over my shoulder to look at the hoagie I was making 'what the hell is that?' She asked with a disgusted look on her face 'it's a hoagie' I told her,then she smiled 'oh, you mean,boy sandwich' she joked but I just groaned and continued making the hoagie 'ok,I'll see you later weasel,apparently trudy has got the letters back from college so we get to find out if we got in or not' she said as she kissed my cheek and walked back to her room.I forgot about college, Patricia and I planned the wedding before we go off to college but neither of us have talked about college,we don't even know what colleges,eachother have tried to get into. I mean,yeah theres phones and Skype and planes but I don't know how we're gonna do , I sent college applications to colleges in England and America mostly for Patricia,I wanted to be with her,that's why I'm marrying her.

**Graduation**

**Still Eddie's P.O.V**

'I can't believe it! We are all here! We did it!' Amber screeched.I look around,we were all standing in a circle looking at eachother,there was Amber,Alfie,Fabian,Mara,Jerome,Joy,KT and Patricia we were all here 'group hug'Amber yelled,there were protests but eventually everyone was pulled into a a few squeezes we all pulled apart and began to line up at the bottom of the stage ready to graduate.I grabbed Patricia's hand and pulled her next to me in the line 'you ready?'I whispered,she tightened her grip on my hand 'yeah,you?'she whispered back,I smiled to myself 'I'm ready,I love you' I said 'I love you to' my heart warmed,I was definitely ready.


	9. Nina

**Day before the wedding**

**Patricia's P.O.V**

oh my my my God. Yeah,I'm definitely not freaking out. Oh,who am I kidding! The wedding is tommorrow! Today is are last day at anubis house before college! Eddie and I decided to have the wedding at the park because that is where he after graduation we found out if we got accepted into our chosen colleges and as it turns out Eddie got into a college in England that's only an hour away from mine so we will be able to see eachother all the time!I can't believe Eddie did that for me.I love him so much I felt my pocket vibrate,it was my phone,I got it out of my pocket to look at the caller I.D ,no way! 'Nina!' I screamed down the phone.I can't believe it's her!I missed her so much! 'Hey Patricia!I've got good news!I'm on my way to anubis house right now' my mouth fell open 'your serious?!oh my God Nina that's great!'I said excitedly 'oh come on! You didn't think I'd miss your wedding now do you?! Oh I got to go. I'm on a payphone and I'm out of trix!' 'Bye American!'I said and hung up the I'm not that nervous about tommorrow.

**Sorry this chapter was super short but the next chapters the wedding!**


	10. Wedding

**The Wedding**

**Patricia's P.O.V**

This is it. 'Patricia hold still! You're hair needs to be profection!' Amber moaned but I just really was good at the hole hair thing. 'Ok done' I stood up to face Amber who was grining hugely 'Patricia you look gorgeous' I looked to my left to see KT smiling. 'i can't believe this is happening' I said,there was a knock on the door,it was Joy 'Hey,gu...wow Patricia you look great' joy screeched and ran up to me and gave me a huge hug wich was interrupted by Amber 'Excuse me Joy,but you are ruining master peice!' Joy stepped back and looked at Amber and mimed the word 'sorry' i rolled my eyes and took a deep breath,this was it,Amber tapped me on the shoulder 'you ready' she said gently.I looked up at her 'Yeah,it's just Nina said she'd be here' I whispered 'did someone say my name?!' I spun round to see Nina 'Nina!'I screamed and gave her a hug then pulled back knowing Amber would get annoyed 'still American?' I teased 'yep,still Patricia' she teased back and we both laughed. 'Um,hate to interrupt but Patricia your gonna be late for your own wedding if you don't hurry up!' Joy moaned. We all smiled. Now I was ready.

Eddie's P.O.V

I was standing in the alter next to my best man Fabian,who looked more nervous than me but I didn't the music started,this was it,everybody turned to see Patricia and so did I ,god she looked beautiful,no she looked stunning,I can't believe she's marrying me,I've never been more happy,she reached me and I took her hands,she beamed and squeezed them tight then the ceremony began.

**After the ceremony **

Patricia's P.O.V

I'm so happy! I can't believe I'm married! I'm Patricia Miller!Eddie and I have been holding each others hand ever since we linked at the alter,I love him so much. Then we arrived at Anubis house, this is where me and Eddie decided to have the party because it meant so much to us, I walked through the door and into the living room with Eddie still tight on my hand. I looked around...wow...Amber has really out done herself the place looked amazing.I swear to god,I actually squealed.'Did I just here yacker squeal?' Eddie teased , I just smiled. 'Tell anyone and I will kill you' i teased back'where is everybody?' Eddie asked 'SUPRISE!' I jumped,finally letting go of Eddie's hand. All our closet friends popped up everywhere all other the room giving us hugs. Then Eddie turned to me and offered his hand 'Now how about that first dance' I smiled and took his hand.


	11. the cabin

**A couple of weeks later at college**

Eddie's P.O.V

College is great! I have great teachers,my English teacher is the best!She says I have the potential to be a writer some day which encourage me to start is great! In five minutes I have my Skype date with yacker and I can tell her all about it.I grabbed my laptop,Sat on my bed and logged on to skype.I waited then I got yackers video call,I clicked accept 'hey weasel!' Patricia's face beamed up at much as I love college I miss Yacker so much. 'Hey yacker!' I smiled. 'So how is college?you better not be flirting with any girls Eddison.' She teased,God I miss her teasing. 'I wouldn't dream of it and college is great!So how's your college?' I asked happily 'oh my college is great,my roommate Kathy has the best taste in and I'm studying medicine which is actually really and ,I think you'll be proud that I haven't pulled any pranks at all since we started college' she said which made me laugh 'Yes yacker I am extremely proud of ,when can I see you for real?I was thinking tonight.I'll come to you.' I said,praying she'd agree.'I'd really like that!what time?' She smiled 'how about 7:00.I'll come to your room.'i said ' I'll see you there weasel' and with that I closed my laptop and began to get ready.

Patricia's P.O.V

I opened my closet and grabbed my dark blue dress then the door slid open 'hey trish!' It was my roomate Kathy 'hey kathy,what do you think?' I asked showing her the dress. 'Wow it looks great,you got a date?'Kathy asked smiling at the dress 'yeah,with Eddie' i said making my way over to the bathroom to get dressed. When I finished I stared at myself in the mirror, I hope Eddie likes the dress.I made my way out of the bathroom to see Kathy staring at me 'you're looking hot for a married woman'we both laughed.

Eddie's P.O.V

I have just arrived at Patricia's college,it was huge.I walked over to the reception desk 'hi,do you know what room Patricia Miller is in please.' The woman behind the desk looked at me then looked down at the desk 'room 14B' she said miserably 'thanks' I said and made my way to her room. I came to Patricia's room,I knocked on the door when this spunky blond answered 'Hi there! You must be Eddie' she smiled 'ur yeah and you must be Patricia's roomate Kathy' I stated then Patricia walked over to the door 'Hey weasel,your early' she teased,I looked at my watch it was 6:47.'I guess I'll just have to torcher you into spending more time with me yacker' I teased back then looked at Kathy and laughed at her confusion.

Patricia's P.O.V

Eddie and I had just left my room and were walking down the hallway 'so were are we going?' I asked 'I know a nice spot around here,come on' he said grabbing my hand .After 20 minutes of walking we arrived in a forest 'wow, a forest,youve really out done yourself this time Eddie' I said sarcastically. 'Actually, just look behind that group of trees' he said,I groaned and went to go look and saw a cabin 'look I get the romantic guesture and i appreciate it but this looks like the start of a horror movie' I said.'Just get inside it looks like it's gonna rain' Eddie moaned.I walked over to the cabin and went inside with Eddie following,the cabin had a cozy sofa and fireplace in the main area.I smiled and collapsed on the sofa.


	12. the fight

Eddie's P.O.V

Patricia and I both sat on the couch,I drooped my arm over her shoulder as she snuggled into my chest,she looked beautiful in her dress.I kissed her head 'so,have you kept in contact with anyone from Anubis' I huffed 'not really,accept for Joy and Fabian,I miss everyone really,what about you' she said,she did sound quiet sad 'me neither,accept for KT but to be honest I haven't heard from her in a while' she looked up at me,I kissed her,it was soft and sweet.I rubbed my hand up and down her back and felt her smile into the kiss.I could feel the kiss get deeper as she began to unbutton my shirt.

The next morning

Patricia's P.O.V

I felt Eddie's soft lips on my neck as as I opened my eyes 'morning' I yawned .I was lying next to Eddie on the sofa,under a blanket in the cabin 'morning yacker' he wasn't like Eddie to be happy in the morning but I ignored it.I wiped my eyes and slid out from under the blanket to get dressed,when I came back I saw Eddie already dressed and folding away the blanket 'hey you ready, cause I really need to get back to school' he said,he sounded a bit eager 'why,I thought you had afternoon classes?'I said confused. 'I do but my English teacher wants to have a talk with me about my writing' he gloated 'oh,well can't you stay a little longer?' I pleaded to him 'I can't' he said still sounding happy,did he not want to spend time with me? 'Ok,it's just I never see you anymore' I said trying to use my saddest tone hoping to change his mind.'I know yacker but I guess college is just the main focus right now' he said not even acknowledging my sad would he say that? He was being a real dick right now. 'How can you say schools the main focus! Don't you want to spend time with me!?'I yelled. He turned to face me,he could see I was pissed. 'You know I didn't mean it like that,you always over react to everything' did he just say that to me!how can he say that 'i only over react when you're being a dick,like now!' I screamed,Eddie looked shocked 'Look I don't have time for this ok,I gotta go,I'll call you when you stop bitch yacking' he said. I can't believe he just did that! I looked at him then he just turned and walked out.I sat on the sofa,he never said anything like that to me before.I mean he teases me and stuff but this was different. I began to think about what just happened and realized I was crying!god I need to get my act together!I got up from the sofa and walked back to college.


	13. car crash

Eddie's P.O.V

The meeting with my English teacher went great!she wants me to do work outside of class wich I'm not that thrilled about but if it helps with my writing so be it,my argument with Patricia kept going through my mind.I was right wasn't I? She over reacted. Ok Mabey I took it a little to far.I got my phone out of my pocket,no miss calls,no texts,she really was pissed.I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back to my room. It'll all be fine.

Later that day

Patricia's P.O.V

I looked at the clock,it was now 7:30pm.I went the whole day thinking about the fight. I could phone him? no Patricia! You are not going to give him the satisfaction,after a few minutes of arguing with myself,I decided to surprise Eddie by going to see him at his college,I don't have a car but eventually I got to the college via buses and taxis.I began to walk to the main entrance when 'Patricia?what are you doing here?' It was Eddie who seemed rather suprised.'i came to see you,dufus' I said 'we need to talk' i added. Eddie nodded 'yeah,how about we go for a drive' he said nodding towards his car.I walked over to it and made myself comfy in the passengers seat then Eddie began to drive.'it's dark tonight' i stated,trying to make conversation but got nothing,we drove in silence for what seemed like forever until Eddie began to speak 'look,I might have been a little harsh before' Finally he realizes 'thankyou' I said,Eddie groaned.'ok,ok I over reacted' i moaned,Eddie smiled. 'Thankyou' he said,this time I groaned.I looked at the road ahead. 'Were are we going?'I asked realizing we had been driving for a while.'dunno,were just driving.I'll head back' what is that?what...'Eddie look out!'I screamed,we swerved off the road like a rocket.I blacked out.

Eddie's P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly to see Patricia lying next to me with blood all other her face .oh my god,we crashed.I grabbed her wrist to feel her pulse,it was faint. 'Patricia wake up,please Patricia' I begged.I saw her eyes squint,thank god 'Eddie' she whispered.I started to feel tears drip down my cheecks 'hey baby,it's gonna be ok,an ambulance will be here any second' i choked 'I..I..I'm dying aren't I ' she said,I started to cry more.'no,no you're fine ok,I promise you'll be ok' I said trying to sound strong 'hold my hand' the words barely came out of her mouth as her eyes began to close again.'yacker?,yacker!?Patricia!?'I yelled,nothing,I grabbed her hand and started crying more than I ever had before 'please' i cryed 'please don't leave me' i sobbed 'I love you ,come on Patricia,you can't go,we were ment be together'


	14. she's ok

Eddie's P.O.V

My eyes shoot open like bullets,were am I?I turned to see my mom sitting on a chair asleep.I looked around,how long was I out. Where is Patricia?Oh my God Patricia! I started to panic when someone grabbed my shoulder 'Eddie,honey,calm down,how are you feeling?'it was my mom who seemed to have just woken up,she seemed surprisingly calm.'i'm fine,where's patricia?please tell me she's ok?'I said looking at my mom with hopeful eyes. mom took my hand 'i don't no much but the doctors said she's coping,um Eddie theres something I need to tell you' my mom said. She seemed less calm,what is going on?please let Patricia be ok,please god.'what mom?'I asked. mom took a deep breath and squezed my hand 'Patricia was pregnant when you crashed' my mouth dropped ,no this can't be happening.'is the baby ok?'I whispered trying to hold back tears.'I don't know,this is all I've been told,I can get a doctor or nurse to come talk to you if you like' she said useing her gentlist voice.'Yes please' i smiled then she left to fetch someone,oh god,oh god,oh god,then a lady in white came rushing through the door along with my mom.'Mr Miller,how are you feeling,are you dizzy at all?'the nurse asked.I shook my head 'hows my wife ur Patricia Miller?'I asked,the nurse huffed 'shes stable...talking' the nurse said.I let out a sigh of relief.'um what about the,um,baby?' The nurses facial expression changed 'you and Mrs Miller were very lucky,the baby is fine'this time the nurse smilled.I smiled. mom ran other to hug me 'oh Eddie!I'm so happy for you' my mom was actually crying. I looked at the nurse again 'when can I see her?'I asked hopefully. 'Whenever you're ready'

**Sorry this chapter was short **

**Remember to reveiw, it really means a lot when you do**

**If you have any ideas don't be afraid to say! :)**


	15. keep the baby?

Patricia's P.O.V

I don't remember anything about the crash, the last thing I recall was getting in the car with Eddie.I hope he was ok.I hope he was told about the pregnancy ,cause I really have no idea how to tell him. Then,the door burst open and a rather grumpy looking nurse came through 'excuse me,Mrs Miller but there is someone who wants to see you' Was it my parents? I really hoped it wasn't ,never mind how hard it would be to tell Eddie about the pregnancy,it would be murder telling my parents. next thing I knew Eddie came running through the door to hug me,he squeezed me tight,so I did the same to him.I barely heard the nurse leave because I was to distracted by Eddie's warm embrace. Finally we released eachother. 'Patricia,I'm so sorry,are you ok?' He said.I could tell he was on the verge of crying because his eyes were shiny and red. 'I'm fine...really...what about you? I was so worried' I stuttered as I saw Eddie smile. 'You were worried about me?I was worried about you.' He leaned forward to kiss me. It was so soft and warm,then became long and slow but as we broke apart he grabbed me into another hug. 'I heard about the baby. Are you ok?' He whispered into my ear.I sighed and pulled from the embrace 'I'm fine,but I don't know what to do. I mean,my parents are gonna kill me.I won't be able to go to school .my life will be over!'I yelled. Eddie took a deep breath. 'Look yacker, I know it feels like that now but think how great it will be having a mini you or me around' I laughed.I was surprised Eddie wanted the baby,but then again he's, as always ,unpredictable.

Eddie's P.O.V

I can't believe she's ok.I grabbed Patricia's hand.'I don't want to force you to have this baby if you don't want to.'I said holding her hand. her head lifted to look directly at me 'ok,let's do it,lets have a baby' she said.I smiled and laughed,so did she.I hugged her again. 'I love you so much' I whispered in her ear.'I love you to' she whispered,it still gave me butterflies every time. 'Hey,my mom's outside,mind if I tell her what's going on she's dieing to see you' i said. Patricia was probably the only girl my mom liked that I'd been with. 'Sure' Patricia said gently. I kissed her on the forehead and went to grab mom.


	16. road kill pancakes

1 month later

Eddie's P.O.V

It's been exactly a month since Patricia and I were released from hospital.A lot has changed in a month,Patricia and I have bought an apartment together (when I say Patricia and I bought ,I mean my mom bought it).Patricia also dropped out of college to have full time with the baby when it comes,I offered to drop out to but she wouldn't hear it. My writing is going great.I've actually started writing a novel,it's based on mysterious at a boarding house (ring any bells). Anyway,right now I'm making yacker a sandwich,she's been in different moods all day but right now,unfortunately for me,she's in her grumpy mood.'Eddie! Sandwich now!' She shouted.I love yacker but she's really annoying when she's grumpy. 'Its coming! Go lay down or something!' I shouted back.I heard her groan,this made me smirk.I finally finished her sandwich and brought it into her 'here you go your majesty' I said sarcastically,but Patricia didn't seem amused 'finally' she said and took the sandwich,then scoffed it down within seconds 'wow,slow down there yacker,you're gonna chew off your own fingers in a minute' she gave me the evil eyes 'are you calling me fat!?' crap .'what? No...no...no!I was just commenting on...how fast you ate the sandwich...I love you' I said expecting the worst. Thankfully,Patricia seemed to tired to argue so just did the classic eye roll and collapsed on the sofa.I walked over and sat next to her. 'You ok?you seem tired.'I asked with a concerning voice. 'I'm fine,just carrying another human being can make you a little tired' she replied,I laughed.I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.I could tell she was thinking about pulling away but she didn't,instead she turned to face me, so I was no longer kissing her neck,but her lips,they were so soft and still tasted great,even after that sandwich,then we pulled apart,she lay her head on my shoulder and let out a sigh.I pulled her closer to me so she was comfortable,then I gently kissed her head 'I love you' I whispered,she nuzzled her head into my shoulder more. 'I love you too' she yawned. 'Aww,is yacker sleepy?'I teased,doing a baby voice.I felt Patricia nod so I let her fall asleep on my shoulder and it wasn't long before I fell asleep to.

Patricia's P.O.V

I woke up with a yawn ,ouch my neck.I turned to see Eddie laying next to me fast asleep.I will never admit it but he looks so cute when he's asleep! I gently got up off the sofa,trying not to wake Eddie and began to make pancakes,he has college today and I have no idea what I'm going to do all day.I could watch tv? Mabey a murder mystery. Or a shark film. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder,it was Eddie. 'What the hell Eddie! Don't sneak up on me like that!'I snapped. 'Sorry,yacker what are you doing? Shouldn't you rest?' He asked,noticing the lousy attempt of pancakes in front of me. 'Eddie,I don't need rest.I'm fine.I'm pregnant,not dieing' he has to stop over thinking things. 'Well at least let me make the pancakes,cause no offence but yours look like road kill.' He said. I looked at the pancakes,normally,in this situation I would probably yell at him for insulting me but there was no denying it. They did look like road kill. 'Fine,make the stupid pancakes' i said trying to sound stropy.I walked over to the sofa,Sat down and switched on the TV.


	17. Ali

Eddie's P.O.V

I've been thinking about Patricia all day,I wonder if she's ok. I should skip last period to go check on her.'hey Eddie! Earth to Eddie!'I turned to see one of my college friends clicking their fingers in my face,her name was Alison,she had bright blue eyes, long blond hair and tanned skin.'what?'I hissed. Ali sighed 'nothing it's just you seem...disturbed' she said. I felt instantly bad for hissing at her 'sorry Ali,it's just...I've been thinking about Patricia all day' I said,Ali was probably the only other person in college apart from me who knew about the baby.I trusted her. 'Oh,well do you want to go? I'll cover for you' she said putting her hand on my shoulder. 'Thanks Ali' I said and began to walk back to the apartment.

Patricia's P.O.V

I'm so bored! I have nothing to do! I hope Eddie gets home soon. Just as soon as that came to my thoughts the door swung open 'honey I'm home!' Eddie! I walked over to him 'why are you back so early?'I asked as Eddie kissed my cheek.'I was worried about you' he said,I rolled my eyes.'You have to stop worrying ,you can't keep skipping lessons' i sighed 'it's fine,Ali said she'd cover for me' I raised my eyebrows .who's Ali? What was she doing with Eddie? 'Shes just a friend' Eddie said,reading my mind.I huffed 'right,that's what they all say' I grumbled under my breath. I liked to think I wasn't the jealous type...but I was. 'What?' Eddie asked innocently.'nothing' I replied. Then I walked over to the sofa and sat down 'so how was your day?' Eddie asked joining me on the sofa.'boring,what about you?' I asked curiously. 'It was all right,couldn't concentrate' he said.'why to busy staring at Ali?' I mumbled under my breath.'what?'Eddie said 'nothing' I replied,then Eddie pulled me closer to him and kissed my head 'oh,cheer up yacker,dont we get to find out the babies gender next week?' That made me smile. I had completely forgot about that.

**Next chapter you get to find out the babies gender. And I am completely stumped so would you guys prefer **

**A girl**

**A boy**

**Twin girls**

**Twin boys**

**Twins a boy and girl**

**Please leave in reveiw or pm me! I will read everybody's vote and announce the total next chapter. Please HELP :)**


	18. Twins?

**hey guys! I want to thank you for your votes! Here are the results**

**5 votes-twin girls**

**2 votes-twin boy and girl**

**2 votes- girl**

**0 votes boy**

Patricia's P.O.V

My eyes flew open to the pain in my stomache. I began to feel light headed so I ran to the bathroom.I quickly leaned over the toilet and vomited. Suddenly,I felt someone rub my back and pull the hair out of my face. It was Eddie. 'Shhhh,hey you ok yacker?' He asked sweetly 'yeah I'm fine, I have my head in a toilet all the time' i said sarcastically. Eddie laughed 'right sorry yacker'. After I had finished,I took a shower and got dressed.I walked to the kitchen to get a snack when Eddie ran over to me.'your ready,we are gonna be late for the hospital appointment,come on!' He hurried me out of the apartment to the car.'Eddie we won't be late,what is with you today?' I moaned,he started the car engine. 'Excuse me for being a little over excited about finding the gender of our baby' he said. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Then there was a funny feeling in my stomache. I held my hand over it. Eddie noticed 'wow,yacker,you ok?' I looked at him 'I'm fine now come on,we're gonna be late'

At the hospital

Still Patricia's P.O.V

Eddie and I were sitting in the waiting area,he was looking at his phone and I was reading some magazine no one had ever heard of. Then a lady dressed in white came out 'Miller?' Eddie and I got up and made our way to the doctors room. The doctor looked nice enough. 'Aw,Mr and Mrs miller,Mr Miller if you would like to take a seat and Mrs Miller can you lay down on the bed please.' Eddie and I did as they said,the bed was very soft so I got comfortable quickly,the doctor asked us a couple questions,then they rubbed this jelly on my stomache,it was freezing! 'Ok if you would like to look at the screen ,you will see the baby...oh hang on' the doctor said. I froze,oh god,whats wrong 'what?what is it?'I panicked. 'Well congratulations,it's seems your having twins' my mouth dropped...twins!? I looked at Eddie who's mouth was also wide open. 'Would you like to know the genders?' The doctor asked. 'W..I..um...yeah' I said still shocked about having twins' the doctor smiled 'it looks like your having twin girls' i couldn't help but smile then,I looked at Eddie again,he to was now smiling.

Eddie's P.O.V

Twins! I can't believe it! I gonna have two daughters within the next few months! I'm gonna be a dad! It's just all become so real. I wonder how Patricia is feeling. I saw how shocked she looked when she learnt about twins. I'm sure we'll be ok...no I'm positive we'll be ok.

**Any ideas for names? I would be really gratefully guys!**


	19. names

**ok for names I decided to go with grace and Emma but I feel really bad not choosing other people's suggestions so I will try and use those names for different people at some point in the story,love you guys! Your reviews mean alot!**

Eddie's P.O.V

Patricia and I have just come back from the hospital,we didn't really talk on the way back.I walked over to the couch and plumped myself down and took a deep breath. Patricia then came over and sat next to me 'so,twins huh?' She said.I could sense the nerves in her voice.'yeah,twins.' I replied,I didn't know what to say. 'You ok about this?' She asked,she sounded worried and the last thing I wanted was for her to have doubts about me 'of course I'm ok! Patricia we're having twins! We should be excited!'I said trying to put on a brave face,Patricia fell into my chest and started hugging me tight. I stroked her hair.I had to sound brave for her but the truth is I'm really scared.

in the evening

Patricia's P.O.V

I stumbled over to mine and Eddie's bedroom to see Eddie on his laptop laying in bed.I climbed in next to him and layed on his shoulder 'what you doing?' I asked,he continued typing 'writing' he replied. Why was it so hard to have a good conversation! Anyway I was to tired to argue so I just lay there. 'I've thought of some baby names by the way' I said,Eddie kept typing 'yeah? What are they?' He asked. I smiled 'well theres Rachel,sophie,lexi,grace,emma or emily...what do you think?' I asked turning to him,he still seemed glued to the computer screen 'um..ur,do you mind telling me tommorrow?' I groaned and rolled my eyes 'sure' I whispered as I kissed his cheek and got comfortable.I fell asleep instantly,God I was tired!

Still Patricia's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see Eddie's arm wrapped around my waist,I smiled and lay back a little to snuggle into his chest 'morning' he whispered in my ear,then he kissed my temple which made me shiver.I turned to face him 'morning weasel' i yawned,wrapping my arms around his neck.I kissed him slowly and sweetly,he gently kissed back whilst rubbing my back. Finally we broke apart 'I'll make some pancakes' he said giving me a quick peck on the head then leaving to go make pancakes.


	20. Birth

8 months later

Patricia's P.O.V

Ugh! I'm so tired! My back is killing me. Right now I'm laying on the sofa with my head on Eddie's lap. We where watching tv. Eddie decided to take a break from college for a while to take care of me and I really love him for that. I sighed. Eddie stroked my hair 'what's wrong yacker?' He asked. I held my stomache 'I'm fine.I'm just so tired.' I replied. I heard Eddie yawn 'want something to eat or drink?' He asked. 'No I'm fine.' I shuffled a little. Eddie lifted my head off his lap and jumped up 'Yacker did you spill a drink or something.' He asked. I gave him a confused look 'no why?'I asked. 'Because there's water dripping off the the ...couch...oh my god! Has your water just broke!?' He panicked,so did i. I then jumped up the same way Eddie did 'oh my god..um...what do we do?!' I yelled, Eddie grabbed the car keys off the table 'car now!' He said.

At the hospital

Eddie's P.O.V

Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening! Patricia is in labour just in the other room! I wanted to be with her but she kicked me out because she said it was embarrassing and that she didn't want me to see her like this.I tried to tell her that I wanted to be there,but it was Patricia,I couldn't exactly argue with her.I started pacing up and down the room until a nurse came through the door. 'Mr Miller,you may come in now' she said,I ran in to see Patricia looking like she hadn't slept for days,she was holding two beautiful babies in her arms ,wrapped in pink blankets.I walked up to her a kiss ed her when we broke we leaned on eachothers she handed me one of the babies.I looked at my ,now,daughter and smiled,I kissed her head. I was so happy. 'What do you want to call them weasel?' She as I looked at her then at the babies 'how about I name one,you name the other?' I smiled 'sounds fair' she said. I stared at the baby I was holding 'I think I'll call her grace lexi Miller' i said and looked at yacker for approval,she smiled and nodded then she looked at the baby in her arms 'how about Emma jodee Miller' she said,this time I smiled and kissed her again 'beautiful'


	21. the letter

3 weeks later

Patricia's P.O.V

I groaned at the sound of babies crying through the monitor,I rolled over in my bed and looked at the alarm clock on the side it was 3:06am. So I kicked Eddie with my foot under the covers,Eddie yawned.'your turn' I said I felt Eddie's weight lift off the bed. The next thing I knew the crying stopped. I gave a sigh of relief and closed my eyes to fall back to sleep,but I was disturbed because the crying started again,so I decided to get up to help Eddie.I walked into the babies room to see Eddie sitting on a chair fast asleep with the babies in his arms.I smiled then picked up the babies and rocked them softly 'shhhh' I said. Eventually the crying stopped so I put them back in their cribs. I looked to Eddie and huffed.I grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently 'Eddie?' I whispered. Eddie's eyes slowly fluttered open. 'Uh?' He whispered,not really sure of what was going on so I grabbed his hand and put him back to bed.I swear it's like having 3 kids.

The next morning

Eddie's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see yackers red hair.I smiled then yawned. Then I put my arm around Patricia's waist and she rolled over 'good morning weasel' she said. I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips 'good morning yacker' I said brushing the hair out of her eyes.I kissed her again but this time more deeply. Patricia pulled away. 'We can't' she said,I laughed and kissed her neck

'why not the twins are asleep' I said. but Patricia continued to pull away so I asked her what was wrong. She yawned 'i feel like I'm gonna pass out any second from exoustion.' She said,barely able to keep her eyes open. 'Ok you sleep' I whispered and kissed her on the head.I then got up to check on the babies. They where fast asleep,so I walked out to the living room where I found a letter that seemed to have just been posted through the letter box. I looked at it,it had the address of anubis house on it. I tore past the envelope and read the letter. It read:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Miller,_

_We are delighted to inform you that a anubis house reunion will take place for your year in 1 week children are allowed.i hope you can join us._

I folded up the letter. reunion? That will be eventful.


	22. house of return

1 week later

Patricia's P.O.V

I can't believe we're going back to Anubis house! I've just finished packing and were in the car on our way there. I'm so excited about seeing everyone.I haven't heard from them since...Well...the wedding! They don't even know about the twins! Well I guess that'll be a surprise for them. I looked over my shoulder to see Grace and Emma fast asleep in their car seats.I smiled and rested into my seat. 'You excited?' Eddie asked,I sighed.

'A little you?' I said turning my head to look at Eddie who wasn't taking his eyes off the road.

'Nah,it'll be interesting to see everyone again' he smirked,I rolled my eyes.I looked forward,were almost there. I could feel myself breath a little faster. Wow,I really was nervous. Then as we drove around the corner, Anubis house came to veiw. Eddie parked in the car park just outside. There were a couple over cars there. I undid my seat belt and stepped out of the car. I grabbed the twins out of the backseat while Eddie got the bags.

Eddie's P.O.V

Wow, Anubis house hasn't changed at all. I grabbed the remaining suitcase from the car and walked up to the front door with yacker and the twins following behind. I was about to knock when the door flew open to reveal an ageing Trudy. She smiled hugely and gave me a hug. 'Oh my lovelies I've missed you!' She cried. Then she saw the twins and gasped 'oh my god,look at them! They're beautiful!' Patricia smiled. 'What are their names?' Trudy asked still smiling.

'Grace and Emma' Patricia said. Trudy started doing baby talk then invited us in.

'Everyone's so excited to see you' she exclaimed. I smirked,then dumped all our suitcases in the hall and walked into the common room 'oh my god!' Screamed a certain blond,yep you guessed it...Amber. she squezed me tight. The next thing I knew several people ran towards me giving me hugs. There was Amber,Alfie,Fabian,Mara,Joy,Jerome,KT and Nina. After they all had finished I scanned the room and spotted cribs,looks like Patricia and I weren't the only ones who had kids. Then Patricia came through the door and everyone hugged her also and began fussing around the twins.

Patricia's P.O.V

After everyone stopped exchanging hugs and hellos,we all sat down and talked,it turns out Nina and Fabian got married but it was a small wedding so we weren't invited. They also had a kid called Sian. Amber and Alfie aren't married but are still together and have a kid called Shane. Jerome and Joy aren't married ever but are also still together and Joy is pregnant. Mara hasn't got a boyfriend and has no kids. KT has a boyfriend called Josh who is coming in a few days,she doesn't have any kids either.


	23. insomnia

Patricia's P.O.V

I have just finished unpacking all my suitcases.I'm back in my old room with Joy and KT since I wasn't aloud to share with Eddie. Right now I'm alone in the common room with Emma and Grace,Grace is fast asleep in her crib and I'm gently rocking Emma in my arms. I sighed and placed Emma next to Grace in the crib.I kissed them both on the forhead then got up and got a drink from the kitchen,so many memories. I poured myself some orange juice then went over to the crib again to check on Emma and Grace,they're so cute when they're asleep. 'Hello my lovely' I turned to see Trudy and smiled 'Hey trudes' **(Ok Victor is in this because it wouldn't be the same without him)** 'it's 10 o'clock, you have 5 seconds precisely,then I want to hear a pin drop!' I heard Victor shout. Thankfully the babies slept through it.I kissed them on the head once more and looked at Trudy 'don't worry my love, I'll watch all the babies' she said.I smiled and wished her goodnight then went up to bed. When I reached my room KT and Joy where already asleep,it had been a big day.I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it. I wrapped myself up in the blankets,it feels so strange without Eddie.I keep stretching and expect to hit him but I don't...it's weird.

Eddie's P.O.V

I rolled over on my bed and looked across to see Fabian fast asleep.I feels so weird without Patricia next to me. So I got out my phone to text her

_hey yacker,you awake?_

I waited a couple seconds before my phone vibrated with a new message  


**yeah,I can't sleep..feels weird**

_Want me 2 come up?_

**_Ok,but don't wake anybody!_**

I smiled at her text and climbed out of bed and snuck up the stairs before reaching her room.I knocked on the door quietly,hoping she'd hear,she did,the door flew open to reveal yacker in her PJ's. 'Hey' I whispered

'Hey' she whispered back. Then we clambered into her bed. She snuggled into my chest and yawned. It feels alot better.I kissed her head and fell asleep instantly.


	24. Sibuna?

**because I didn't explain it before I'll explain it now. Willow isn't in this story because I'm more of a Amfie shipper than Walfie. Also,it's not like I don't like Willow but she doesn't really fit in the story.**

Patricia's P.O.V

I yawned as my eyes slowly opened. I could feel Eddie's arm on my waist and smiled. Then I looked at the alarm clock,it was 7:30. Realization hit me. I turned to face Eddie,who looked very peacefull. I shook him 'Eddie' I whispered,noticing Joy and KT where still asleep. Then Eddie opened his eyes. ' 'What' he groaned. I rolled my eyes.

'You need to head back to your room before Victor see's you' I said. Eddie yawned and kissed me,it was quick but sweet 'just like the old days,eh yacker' he smirked as he got out of the bed.I giggled. He walked over to the door and opened it. 'See you later' He said as he left through the door. I sighed then he poked his head through the door again 'love you' he said. So I picked up a pillow and threw it at him but he dogged it 'your such a doofus' I replied. He laughed lightly then turned to leave 'Eddie wait' I said,he turned 'love you to' I said,he smiled and began to walk back to his room.

Eddie's P.O.V

When I reached my room,thankfully Fabian was still asleep. I decided to just get changed ,considering the time. When I had finished I huffed and walked to the common room to see the cot where Grace and Emma where. I walked over to it and picked them up and kissed them on the head.I was so lucky. Once I had put them both back in the cot I turned to see the breakfast table covered in food,Trudy hasn't changed. Then I heard footsteps behind me,I spun round to see Amber and Alfie. 'Hey Eddie' they both said together

'Hey guys' I said back smiling. After that a bunch of people came in including Patricia who kiss me on the cheek 'Hey' she said sweetly...weird.

'Hey' i said back. Then Trudy came running in

'Oh your all here! Great,I was afraid it would all go cold' she said smiling. Then all of us went to go sit down. I had 2 pancakes and some cereal. Breakfast was great. All we did was talk and laugh,it was major deja vu! After breakfast I was just laying on my bed on my laptop when my phone went off.I had a new message,it read:

_Sibuna meeting_

_Attic_

_5 minutes_

I stared at the text.A Sibuna meeting? I shrugged,turned off my laptop and started to walk up to the attic.

**Wooo! Sibuna is back! What mysterious will unfold? Please please please REVEIW! :)**


	25. Taken

Eddie's P.O.V

When I reached the attic I opened the door to see all of sibuna. Even Patricia was there looking concerned. I paused 'what's going on?' I asked looking at all of them individually.

'It's Nina' Fabian mumbled. I was still confused.

'What about Nina?' I asked. I started looking around again and realized Nina wasn't there.

'She's been taken' Fabian screeched.I could hear his voice break,he started to tear up.

'What? How do you know she's been taken? Is she ok?' I rambled

'I don't know ok! I just woke up and she was gone! ' I was shocked by Fabians tone but understood it. If anything happened to Patricia I'd be just the same. I sat next to Fabian and put my hand on his shoulder 'we'll find her' I said and took a deep breath. After that we all walked out of the attic.I was the last to leave and saw Patricia waiting for me,she looked distressed. 'You ok?' She asked as I came out to meet her 'Yeah,I just can't believe this has happened.I thought we where done with all this mystery crap.' I said.I took Patricia's hand and squeezed it,she smiled but it almost instantly dropped. 'Eddie,what if this reunion wasnt just a friendly get together,what if that's all a cover' she said looking worried. I thought about what she said and got the chills 'we can't jump to any conclusions Mabey she just went out...without telling anybody' I said,shaking my head as I did. I leaned in and kissed Patricia. 'Come on lets get some sleep' I said

'Ok,I'm gonna see the twins first' she replied.

'I'll come to' I said following her down the stairs.

Patricia's P.O.V

I reached in the crib and picked up Emma while Eddie held Grace. I smiled as I saw him kiss her head. I secretly loved seeing him acting all fartherly. He was really a great dad. I kissed Emma once more before swapping with Eddie. Then we placed them back in their crib and walked to Eddie's room. I decided it wasn't worth trying to sleep by myself because I couldn't. We clambered into bed, I snuggled into Eddie's chest. He stroked my hair. I sighed 'where's Fabian?' I asked realizing Fabian wasn't in his bed. 'I don't know,probably with everyone else.' He replied yawning.

'I can't believe this happened,what someone else gets taken' I said,even I could sense the fear in my voice. Eddie kissed my head 'Don't worry yacker,I won't let them take you' He whispered. I snuggled into his chest more 'it's not me I'm worried about' I whispered back,I could feel Eddie tense. This is gonna be a tough few weeks.


	26. Hooded figure

Patricia's P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in Eddie's arms. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table,it was 2am,id been asleep for a few houres. I sighed. Suddenly there was a bang coming from the common room...the babies! I jumped out of bed and ran as fast as I could and looked in the cot,they where fine. I looked around the room at all the other babies,they also seemed to be ok. Mabey I'm just paranoid because of all this Nina going missing businesses. I yawned,it was late,then I heard the bang again coming from behind me. I spun around to see a hooded figure running through the kitchen into the laundry room.'Hey stop!' I yelled and ran towards the figure. I managed to grab there shoulder,I felt them turn. I tried to make out there face but I couldn't. Before I knew it the person's arm raised and punched me straight in the jaw. I screamed and fell on the floor. When I looked up again the hooded figure was gone. Then the light came on. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light but then I spotted Eddie in the doorway. He ran over to me. 'Oh my god Patricia,What happened?' He asked stroking my now noticeable bruise from where I had been punched. 'I saw someone...in a hood,I grabbed them,then they...' I trailed off. Eddie pulled me into his chest.

'Shhhhh,your ok now.' He stroked my hair.

'What is going on here!' Someone shouted. Eddie and I looked up to see Victor looking down on us,then we saw the rest of the house emerge in the doorway. Eddie helped me up off the ground.

'I saw someone,they where wearing a hood. They must have broken in' I said frantically. Victor shook his head.

'If someone broke in then the alarm would have gone off.' Victor replied harshly.

'But I saw them,you gotta believe me. Look,they did this' I stated pointing to my bruise. Victor chuckled. 'It sounds to me. That you hit your head rather hard' he said. I glared at him. Then I turned to everyone else. 'You guys believe me right?' I asked,they didn't replie. I huffed and turned to Eddie. 'Eddie?' I said. He looked down at the floor.

'It does seem a little far fetched trix' he said. I can't believe this!

'So Egyptian gods taking over the world is normal but this is far fetched!'

I stormed out the room and into the bathroom. Where I washed my face and bruise. Then there was a knock on the door. 'Go away Eddie!'

'Its not Eddie,it's Fabian' he said. I opened the door.

'What?' I asked.

'I believe you' he replied. I smiled.

'Really?'

'Yeah,what if that's the same guy that took Nina?' He said. Mabey Nina really is missing.

'Sibuna?'I said putting my hand over my right eye.

'Sibuna' he replied putting his hand over his right eye.

**Thankyou for all your reveiws! I read every single one of them! Please keep reveiwing! :)**


	27. late night texts

Patricia's P.O.V

After Fabian had agreed to help me find out who my attacker was,I decided to head up to my normal bed because I just couldn't deal with Eddie at the moment but first I decided to take Grace and Emma with me. Fabian also decided to take Sian his baby with him since we where both afraid considering there was someone who had quite easily made it into the house with out being detected. I barely slept at all. I just lay there and watched Grace and Emma sleep effortlessly beside me.

Eddie's P.O.V

I rolled over on my bed and looked at the alarm clock. It was 3:45 and I hadn't slept a wink. Should I believe Patricia? What if she was telling the truth? Fabian seemed to think so.I looked across at him,he was fast asleep with his daughter Sian laying next to him. I sighed. I can't stand Patricia being mad at me. This is our first fight since...well since the accident. We swore we'd never fight again after that. I mean I almost lost her, whenever I think about that night I get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomache. I need to talk to her. So I reached across to the beside table and grabbed my phone whilst praying she was still awake. Then I began to text:

_Hey yacker,_

_are you awake?_

_xoxoxo_

I pressed send and waited for a reply. Even if she was awake it was a long shot she'd text back,she probably hates me right now. But just as those thoughts crossed my mind my phone began to buzz with a new text:

_I don't want to talk Eddie_

_Just leave me alone_

I stared at the text. I could tell the words where cold.I needed to apologize,it was gonna be hard though,she it really stubborn.

_Yacker,_

_I'm really sorry! _

_Don't be like this!_

_ I should have believed you!_

_xoxoxo_

I pushed send and prayed she'd forgive me.

_Yeah,_

_ you should have believed me!_

_But do you?_

I didn't know what to do. Should I lie or...I just looked at the text. I waited a few moments before the phone buzzed again. I read the new text.

_That's what I thought_

My heart sank,she's really pissed isn't she. I groaned and threw the phone on the floor. I'll just talk to her tommorrow.

Patricia's P.O.V

I can't believe Eddie! Why can't he believe me! He's my husband for God's sake! He should stand by me! I huffed and then tried to close my eyes to get some sleep. Tensions are gonna be high tommorrow.


	28. the text

The next morning

Eddie's P.O.V

I pulled myself out of bed,got dressed and walked into the common room to find Trudy setting the table for breakfast. 'Hello my love, you look exhausted! Did you get any sleep last night?' She asked. I shook my head. She gave me a sympathetic smile and then went back to setting the table. I sighed and just as I did a group of people flooded in but no Fabian or yacker. God I've seriously screwed up haven't I. I sat down and grabbed some pancakes and ate in silence. Then I got up and left to find Patricia,I need to talk to her. But KT grabbed my arm 'Hey Eddie,you ok?' She asked.

'Yeah I'm fine,I just got to find yacker,I'll talk to you later KT' I replied and hurried off before she could stop me. I went up to Patricia's room but before going in I leaned my ear against the door and listened. 'Fabian are sure?' I heard yacker say.

'Yes, look I got a text,if we're going to do this we need to be carefull trish' Fabian said.

'But Fabian we don't even know who sent the text. It could be a trap' Patricia said.

'I know but,if there is any chance this will help me find Nina I don't care if it's dangerous or not. Now are you in?' He asked.

'Of course' Patricia said. And with that I barged in through the door.

'What is going on!?' I demanded. Patricia and Fabian looked shocked.

'What are you doing here weasel!? Get out!' Yacker yelled. I scoffed.

'No way! And you didn't answer my question,what is going on?!' I shouted yet again. Then Fabian stood up. 'I got a text' he said pulling out his phone. I read the text.

_Patricia won't be the only one getting there face smashed._

_if you ever want to see Nina again meet me at the cript 22:00_

_Tred carefully, I'll be watching_

I scanned the text several times before realization settled in. Patricia was telling the truth and I..I didn't believe her. The pit of my stomache twisted from guilt. I looked up at Fabian and Patricia,they both had scared looks on there faces. 'Patricia I'm really sorry' I said.

'Save it Eddie' she replied bitterly. I caught eye contact with her for a second before she turned away. 'Well are we going to the barn tonight?' I asked. Fabian nodded,so did Patricia. Then Patricia got up to pick up Grace and Emma who where also in the room.


	29. kidnapped

**9:55**

Patricia's P.O.V

I looked at my watch,it was 9:55. Fabian,Eddie and I where at the cript waiting for...Well we didn't know what we where waiting for. Suddenly,there was a bang. I spun round to see what the cause of it was when a figure emerged from the darkness. It was Nina. 'Oh my god Nina,we've been so worried!' Fabian said running over to her to give her a hug.

'Get away from me Fabian! They'll kill you' she screamed. I gave her a confused look.

'They?' Just as those words came out of my mouth someone grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. I tried to turn to fight them off but they where to strong. Next thing I knew I was thrown to the ground. Then I heard the faintest whisper from my attacker 'I'm sorry' I recognised that voice. It was Eddie. I blackout.

**2 houres later**

I gradually opened my eyes to be greeted with a horrible headache. I was tied to a chair in a dark room with only one light blue that flickered on the ceiling. I looked up to see a man. As my eyes gradually adjusted to the light I could see it was Eddie. What is he doing? I don't understand. 'Eddie?' I whispered. He turned to look at me. Then walked over and cupped my face. 'Oh yacker,I'm so sorry. You don't understand. They threatened the kids' he said.

'Who?' I asked. The words barely came out of my mouth. As my eyes came in and out of focus. Eddie began to open his mouth to answer when the door flew open. To reveal a hooded figure. He grabbed Eddie's shoulder and whispered something to him. Eddie looked scared. 'i can't do this' Eddie said. The hooded figure slapped him across the face,then reached out a gun and pointed it to my head. ' Ok, just leave her and my kids alone' Eddie said. The hooded man put down his gun and left.

'Eddie..w-w-what's g-going..on?' I stutered. Eddie came over to me once more and kissed me. My lips where dry but he didnt seem to care. Then he broke it and leant his forhead against mine. 'Just remember I love you ok' he whispered. Then he was gone.


	30. explanation

Patricia's P.O.V

After Eddie left I just sat there in confusion. What is going on? Suddenly the door flew open again. It was Nina. 'Nina! What..what is...going on?' I stuttered. Nina turned to me.

'I'm sorry,you and Fabian weren't suppose to get involved' she said. I shook my head.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Look,when we got here,I was kidnapped by these people. I don't know who they are. But I do know they're dangerous. One night I was sent back to Anubis to get Eddie. I didn't want to but they threatened Fabian and Sian. Anyway when I got to Anubis I stayed in the laundry room until curfew then I went to get Eddie but before I could you came in and saw me. I didn't know what to do so..I..Well I hit you and ran. After that I texted Eddie about everything and told him they'd kill you if he didn't come. But they thought you and Fabian where to much of a risk so they made us kidnap you to but they promised not to hurt you,it was just to get you out the way' she said.

'So,what do they want with you and Eddie?' I asked still confused. Nina looked scared.

'They...they want us to open the gateway for the gods' she whispered. I didn't really know what she meant but I could tell it was bad from her expression,then there was a bang. Nina jumped 'I..ugh..got to go' she said and began to leave. 'Oh Nina' I called after her. She turned.'good punch' she smiled and left. I sighed.

**Sorry this chapter is really short and bad but I needed to give you guys an explanation for everything. Please reveiw.**


	31. The blade

Patricia's P.O.V

When Nina left I knew this was bad. I need to get out of here! I need to save Eddie! I scanned the room for anything, when I came across a piece of broken glass on the floor.I tried to grab it with my foot but I couldn't and the chair fell. When it did I grabbed the glass piece with my hand and began to cut the rope. I managed to cut my wrist a fair few times but it wasn't serious. Then I got up off the floor and exited threw the same door Nina did with caution. I came to a long dark corridor. 'Let me out!' Someone shouted. I reconised that voice. It was Fabian. I ran towards where it came from to find him attached to a chair with rope like I had been. 'Fabian!' I shouted,i ran over to him and started to cut the rope. 'Oh Patricia,you don't know how happy I am to see you' he said.

'Likewise Fabes' I replied. Finally I cut his rope and together we began to walk the long corridor in search for a way out.

Eddie's P.O.V

Nina and I are outside with several of the hooded figures. I didn't like to admit it but I was scared,I could tell Nina was to so I grabbed her hand. 'We'll be ok' i whispered. Nina nodded whilst squeezing my hand tighter. Then one of the hooded figures turned. 'In order to create the gateway for the gods it requires sacrifice. To be more precise. Osirion and the chosen must be sacrificed. Since you where both chosen from the gods when you are sacrificed your inner spirits will bind together to create the portal and unleash hell on earth.' I shuddered at the thought and just as I did the hooded figure pulled out a blade and pointed it towards Nina and I. 'Now,who wants to go first?'

'No!' Someone shouted. It was Fabian! He jumped on the figures back and pulled down its hood to reveal nothing but black mist. The figure let out a deep yell and just as he did Patricia emerged and pulled the blade of its hands and tossed it to me. That's my yacker. I let go of Ninas hand and walked towards the figure and thrust the blade into its screamed and turned into black ash along with the others. I started breathing heavily. 'Is it other?' Nina asked. I nodded.

'It's over' I said. Then suddenly the black ash rose up to form a dark cloud and flew into Fabian. As soon as it did Fabian grabbed the blade and aimed it at me. 'You will pay for your ignorance osirion' he said and with that this shut my eyes as he pulled the blade back and pushed it towards me. But I didn't feel I dead? I opened my eyes to see that Patricia had jumped in front of me. 'No..no!'I yelled .I looked up at Fabian to see the black ash flow out of him and into the sky. I looked down at Patricia who was covered in blood.I nelt down beside her and pulled her up to my chest 'Patricia..come on...stay with me...you're gonna be ok' I whispered. I then realized I was crying. I stared down at her body,it looked so lifeless and fragile. 'Call an amublance!' I cried at Nina and Fabian. They both quickly grabbed a mobile and dialled the number.


	32. epilogue

Epilogue

2 years past after the reunion at Anubis and everything had changed.

Fabian and Nina where happily married and had 2 more kids after Sian. Fabian was now a university lecturer on Egyptian mythology...obviously. Nina had become a stay at home mum after baby number 2.

Joy and Jerome gave birth to a little boy and named him Ryan. Jerome became employed as a dectective along with Alfie who became his partner. Joy became a photographer part time,so she could spend time with the Ryan.

Amber and Alfie had one more child after Shane. It was a girl and was named Alexandra or Alex for short. Alfie was partners with Jerome as a detective. Amber,without suprise,became a co fashion designer for some of the biggest names in the fashion world.

Mara became a journalist and fell in love with her boss. They are now happily married with a little boy named Isaac.

KT and Josh got married and had a little girl named Anna. She then became a nursery teacher to be close with Anna.

Eddie became an author which meant he could be home 24/7 with his twins Grace and Emma. He went to Patricia's grave twice a week and always placed a new picture drawn by Grace and Emma on it. He dated a few times after Patricia but nothing became serious. It wasn't because the girls he dated weren't nice but deep down he knew,no one would ever match his yacker.


End file.
